Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field measuring device.
Description of the Background Art
From EP 2 607 857 A2, which corresponds to US 2013/0154618, which is incorporated herein by reference, an arrangement of a Hall sensor and a magnet is described, wherein by approximation of a ferromagnetic plate, a Hall voltage is generated in the Hall sensor.
Further, from EP 0 916 074 B1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,533), EP 1 182 461 A2 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,462), WO 2009/005237 A2, EP 2 584 304 A1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,878,524, which is incorporated herein by reference), DE 199 46 935 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,193 B1 and WO 2012/168635 A1, different approaches of designing a magnetic field measuring device known.